Filters have been employed in a variety of applications including hydraulic systems, engine systems, and fuel systems. Engine systems can include lubrication systems or air systems. In these types of systems, a filter cartridge is periodically replaced. The periodic replacement of the filter cartridge is important to protect the systems and equipment from contaminant.
Typical filter cartridges will use some type of filtration media as a way of removing contaminant from the fluids to be filtered. The amount of filter media used depends upon factors such as the amount of restriction that can be tolerated within the system and the desired service life. With little filter media, the service life is very short, and it would require very frequent servicing, which is inconvenient to the user. The amount of filter media usable, however, is often limited by the geometry of the housing for the filter cartridge. Improvements are desirable.